


Little One

by daddytommokink



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddytommokink/pseuds/daddytommokink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is tied up and Lawrence is just so proud of him for doing a good job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. This is sin. I am garbage. I'm so sorry. Please enjoy this smut

Adam had no idea how he had gotten himself into this situation, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. There was rope tied around his wrists that led to the knots around the headboard of his king-size bed. His cock was twitching and bouncing against his lower stomach, leaving a puddle of pre-cum behind. He was a whimpering mess against the sheets, squirming and wrinkling the cotton in the process.

“Does that feel good, little one?”

Adam was too incoherent to form words, so he simply grumbled in what he hoped sounded like a ‘yes.’ Lawrence sat in the middle of the bed, his fingers pumping in and out of Adam. He had only been finger-fucking his boy for a few minutes, but the constant pressure on Adam’s prostate had made him a submissive mess. Lawrence loved making his boy fall apart and into the deep headspace he craved.

“Use your words, baby. Tell Daddy how good it feels.”

Adam turned his head against his shoulder and whimpered. “So good, Daddy. S’good. Maze. Mazing.”

“Good boy.” Lawrence increased his pace inside Adam and reached his free hand up to the pool on Adam’s tummy. He dipped a finger in the wetness and leaned forward, pressing it to Adam’s lips. “Suck, baby.”

Adam obeyed and took Lawrence’s fingers into his mouth greedily. The sinful sounds that left his mouth turned Lawrence on even more, and he tried hard to maintain the speed of his fingers on the other hand.

“You getting close, little one? Gonna cum for Daddy?”

Adam moaned around Lawrence’s fingers and nodded sharply.

“Okay, baby. You’ve gotta give me my fingers back so I can get you there.”

Adam opened his mouth quickly, longing for an orgasm.

“Deep breath, baby boy. I’m gonna choke you out while you cum.”  
Adam complied, eyes wide. Lawrence’s hand wrapped around his throat and applied pressure.

“I wish you could see how pretty you look, baby. All tied up for me and taking my fingers so well. Such a good boy for your daddy.” Lawrence left his hand around his throat, but released the pressure. “Ready to cum?”

Adam nodded quickly.

“Another deep breath.” Lawrence tightened his grip and fucked his fingers in and out of Adam faster. “Show me how good you are. Cum for me.”

Adam took two quick, shallow breaths before opening his mouth and groaning loudly. Thick, white strips of cum splatter across Adam’s stomach leading all the way up to his neck. Lawrence relaxed his grip on Adam’s throat and started stroking it gently.

“Good boy. Such a good boy. Do you want me to untie you?”

Adam shook his head before mumbling something about cuddles. Lawrence laughed and leaned forward to kiss his boy on the cheek.

“I’ll be right back, love. I gotta clean you up.” Lawrence left and came back quickly with a warm rag and wiped all the cum off of Adam’s chest. When he was done, he threw the rag on the floor near the bed before wrapping his leg around Adam’s hips and running his fingers through Adam’s hair. “You did so good. I’m so proud of you, baby boy.”


End file.
